shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Kairi Sanjou
Kairi Sanjou (三条海里, Sanjou Kairi), replaces Kukai Soma as the new "Jack's Chair" when Kukai leaves for middle school. In Shugo Chara! Encore, he later returns to this position. History Kairi is the younger brother of Yukari Sanjo and was sent to spy on the Guardians. This was not his choice though, Yukari immediately begged him to transfer to Seiyo upon discovering that he had a Guardian Character. Since his sister is busy at work, Kairi takes care of the household work (and his sister) in her apartment. However, when he saw the true meaning of his "missions," he tries to rebel against Yukari, but not before he reveals his secret to the Guardians when they accidentally discover him with Pestering CDs. After Amu convinces him that he needs to do what he truly thinks is right, he switches sides. After they stopped Easter's plan to use the Black Diamond CDs, he returns to his hometown and his place as the Jack's Chair is replaced by Nagihiko Fujisaki. In the anime, Kairi reappears in episode 71 where he becomes Chairman of a Committee, and meets Amu and Tadase, who are both representatives of Seiyo Academy. He is still seeking to improve himself to become a man worthy of Amu. Appearance Kairi is tall, despite being two years junior to Amu. Unlike the spontaneous Kukai, Kairi is intelligent, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Even with these traits, he is so capable that Amu and Yaya call him "class president" (class prez for short.) He can also become very shy in certain situations. He has a tendency to be the "planner" of the group, ad he usually leads the meetings and instructs what is to be done by each member. He has dark black hair, often looking like a girl and old-fashioned glasses. Guardian Character Musashi Kairi's Guardian Character is the samurai Musashi, created from his will to be a strong samurai and protect the weak. As a headstrong character, Musashi is very wise and calm and deep-voiced. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, his hair changes to a samurai's ponytail and uses a Bokken (Traditional wooden Katana) to fight. He can also use his katana to create a defensive shield. Trivia: In the anime, Kairi's Character Change with Musashi first appeared in Episode 34. In the manga, Kairi use his Character Change first appeared in Chapter 24 when he is in a fight with Amu as the Easter's spy. Character Transformation Samurai Soul When in a Character Transformation with Musashi, Kairi becomes a powerful samurai named Samurai Soul '''( サムライソウル ) . This represents his desire to be a samurai and protector of the weak. '''Outfit: In this form, Kairi loses his glasses and has a samurai ponytail. He wears a dark green and turquoise samurai hakama and a long white veil on his head. He wields two katana as his primary weapons which are thrust through the obi on his hakama. Items: *Samurai Soul's Katana *Samurai Soul's Bokuto Abilities: As Samurai Soul, Kairi can harness a powerful blow called "Lightning Blade" (稲妻ブレード) . Family *'Yukari Sanjo:' His sister and former employee of Easter, he took care of her no matter how hard it was as to show how much he cared for her. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' He switches sides, after Amu convinces him he is a good person. Afterward, he leaves saying that he promised his parents and local classmates that he would return, but not before declaring his love for Amu, saying that he shall return for her when he has become a man. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Although it is not fully recognizable, Yaya shows some respect towards Kairi calling him "Chairman" like Amu. She is seen to have cried when Kairi left, and in some scenes the two are close. However, they remain good friends, and their relationship is not extended further. During Shugo Chara! Encore, Yaya and Kairi develop a small crush on each other while setting up the celebration ball for graduation. She later accepts Kairi's offer to return to Jack's Chair once the rest of the Guardians graduate. Kairi, on the other hand, shows little interest in love with Yaya, but this seems to change a bit as seen in Chapter 51. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' During his tenure in the Guardians, Kairi often planned events and strategies with Tadase. They have teamed up on occasions when they need to fight. Before Kairi leaves, he declared a friendly rivalry to him for Amu. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' In the manga, the two jacks get into a long discussion about a type of Japanese samurai drama. *[[Rima Mashiro|'Rima Mashiro']]: They were both the new guardians replacing Nadeshiko and Kukai. *[[Utau Hoshina|'Utau Hoshina']]: During his time with Easter, he would help Utau's career by handing out Black Diamond CDs. Later when Utau and Yukari are setting up their new office, Kukai and Kairi help them. Aliases *Sanjo-kun *Kairi *Class President / Class Prez Gallery File:Samurai_Soul.jpg|Samurai Soul. File:SCD71.jpg|Kairi hiding from Amu and Tadase File:Kairi.JPG|Kairi as an Easter spy. File:Kairi_Musashi.jpg|Kairi and Musashi. KairiNinja.jpg S S S S S Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members